The present invention relates to a handling system for an integral circuit (IC) formed by plastic molding and packaged into a flat package type IC (hereinafter called an "IC device"), and more particularly to a handling system for an IC device preferable for bringing an IC device into contact with a test head of an IC tester.
The said IC device is formed into a square flat plate in which a number of terminals are projected in parallel with each other on one side or both sides of the IC device respectively, and is relatively small in size having pin-like terminals being fine compared with a dual inline package type IC (generally called "DIP"). Accordingly, as the said terminals are apt to be bent easily during handling thereof causing a serious problem to the conveyance and to the automatic positioning, when characteristics of an IC device are measured or tested the process of contact with the test head is obliged to be performed manually in most of the cases.
In recent years, according to the increase of the request or demand for variety of IC functions, the number of terminals as well as the density of integration have increased, and it is now generally recognized that the flat package type IC device is more fitted for or satisfactory to the said demand than the DIP type IC device. Consequently the said flat package type IC has been increasingly mass-produced, and in order to improve the productivity thereof, there is strong demand for a handling system of IC devices which permits an automatic contact of a IC device to be tested with a test head of IC tester by means of automatic conveyance, automatic positioning, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a handling system for IC devices so that an IC device may be quickly brought into contact with the test head of the IC tester without causing such damage as bending to the terminal, thereby satisfying the foregoing demand.
Thus, in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a handling system for IC devices having a guide stage for an IC device comprising bank portions in which both sides of an IC device to be tested are held at a position other than a portion where terminals of the IC device are projected, and wherein a vacuum suction pore is provided which suctorially sticks to the underside of the IC device at the midpoint of the said bank portions.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handling system for IC devices having the following advantages and features when characteristics of an IC device are measured and tested by bringing the same into contact with the test head of the IC tester:
(i) By providing, on the surface of a stage, several square portions, i.e., enclosures or recess portions in which each IC device to be tested is accommodated and positioned at the portion other than the projecting portion of terminals arranged on the side thereof in a manner not to interfere said terminals, so that each of the terminals of the IC device can be brought into contact with a contact pin of the IC tester through the stage while the same remains in said enclosure or recess portion being supported on the upper surface of said enclosure or on the surface of said stage, with an appropriate contact pressure maintained and without causing any bending. In this manner, the conventional manual setting by hand is no longer necessary and an exact measurement can be carried out eliminating the induction of noise even when the measurement is in the high frequency area, since the contact is made in direct manner. PA1 (ii) By providing, on the surface of the stage, said bank portions, i.e., the enclosures or the recess portions symmetrically with respect to the rotation center of the stage respectively as the said guide stage is rotatable, during the period between the second test and the test i immediately before the final test, carrying of an IC device yet to be tested as well as discharging of a tested IC device to and from the enclosure or recess portion on the surface of the stage can be made concurrently. Further, when the characteristics of IC devices are measured, multiple units of IC devices can be simultaneously measured, thereby improving the productivity of IC devices. PA1 (iii) By providing, on the surface of the stage, said bank portions adapted to the molded configuration of the IC device and a vacuum absorption pore, the positioning for holding the IC device can be exactly made.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the course of the following description with the accompanying drawings.